


Grandmotherhood

by BeltaneFlame



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Family Drama, Reflection, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeltaneFlame/pseuds/BeltaneFlame
Summary: Sesshoumaru's mother will not be satisfied until she knows where her granddaughters are. As they say, the grandmother is a mother twice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Grandmotherhood

It is a common custom among the great youkai to observe the night on the top of a cliff, something like the reflection of their plans, ideas and ambitions. In recent years, this particular cliff has become a regular part of Seshoumaru's routine. Her senses silently roamed each clearing, each tree, each thicket in the vast forest below the cliff. These were moments when he did not want to be interrupted or harassed by anything or anyone, including his lackey was sworn to death if he did. But, apparently, this threat did not spread across the land as he would have liked.

He looked over his shoulder, not really interested in the source of the approaching sound, smell and energy. The mist formed by the impact of the descent dissipated, revealing a figure that his golden eyes did not want to see anytime soon. A figure that carries the arrogance of ages, in addition to the personification of sarcasm and sadism. His nose did not wait for that old and persistent smell that permeates his memories, a damn smell that reminds him of his origin, that reminds him that it was necessary to unite two people to bring him into the world. Her mother's sickening sweet smell.

The woman took a few steps towards her son as she tidied the fur around her arms. Sesshoumaru can see the mother's face when he has fully turned. That damned face was wearing a sadistic smile that he recognized very well. Apparently, the conversation will be unnecessarily long and exhausting. She stopped four steps away from him, laughing alone.

“You know, my son” She started her torture “Palace gossip flies too fast” didn't expect anything other than silence as an answer “I heard your genitalia really works”, paused while staring at him without blinking. This time he turned his back on her and faced the cliff again. If Sesshoumaru's mother didn't know him very well, she would say that he rolled his eyes at the reason for the visit.

"Who would say? The great and arrogant prince, my son ”she was disappointed when she lost the attention of her child“ Oh! Don't behave like an immature young man who got pregnant who shouldn't have accidentally” she hinted happily “Long before anyone knew, you could have gotten rid of the puppies and the mother” took one of the long nails to his painted lips in absurd victory when he turned to face her with a look seething with hatred. She offered a false sob of epiphany while placing a right hand in a fist over her left palm. “It's that girl! She grew up then! What was her name again?” She filled the voice with poison "I forget that human life is ephemeral and slides quickly between the fingers, it is a pity that all the confusion in the world of the dead and with the moon jewel at the end will be worthless" one of the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile, She intended to poison the wound as much as he could.

"What you want?"

“Doesn't it seem clear? I came to see the newborns, I heard that they are twins" he paused "Maybe give my blessing to the wedding, which I was not consulted or even informed" rolled his eyes, not that she imagined that there had been a wedding ceremony . Something that disappointed her and impressed her equally, while she never managed to think that the arrogant son would form ties with a female, she was disappointed that she was unable to put him in a wedding attire, or torture his daughter-in-law inside his castle .

“Your informants are shameful, it's been over two years late” he laughed at his mother's disappointed grimace, but he couldn't believe she didn't know that.

"Oh!" She feigned an emotion with a quiet voice "Still, I can give my granddaughters gifts" her face and her voice returned to the harsh "Where are they?" She knew that half-youkai were hiding somewhere, she'll get that information out one way or the other. Received nothing more than silence for the next few minutes, a test of her limited patience. He faced the landscape again, turning his back on his mother. That was the end of the woman's patience and humor.

"Sesshoumaru, deliver the puppies to me, immediately" His voice has never been so harsh and rigid. But her face softened when she heard her son's precise and short answer: no. She is not the type to make a demand more than once. She let out a resigned sigh before attacking the other youkai with her very sharp claws, if her son didn't obey her she would do it by force.

He dodged all of his poisoned claw blows and no attacked back, seemed genuinely indifferent to the situation, and felt that his mother was not enough reason for him to use his own blows.

“If you don't give them to me, I can try to find them myself. Test whether they are poison resistant with the rest of the family” she said with a laugh before investing in the next scam.

After that, managed to see the flame of hatred grow deep in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He blocked the blow by holding his mother by the wrist, his other hand was ready to strike back, but she broke free and walked away between laughs. She tucked the sharp claws into the kimono sleeves. His eyes went back to the usual arrogant amber, he was really willing to hurt his own mother if necessary. Not that Sesshoumaru was a child who loved his mother, among them there was only the respect and conformity of living together. Just as she and Touga started to relate after the flame of lust went out as fast as when it lit. She took a greater distance from her son before returning to her almost monologue.

“I can't be more proud of myself for seeing that I managed to create it decently” She purred touching her face “As much as it hurts to say, Touga also did a good job” she softened her voice to a low and arrogant tone, but still very wise "You are a good father" She laughed at his words and at the slight tremor in his son's eyebrow. The woman returned to absolute seriousness as his eyes turned to blades of pure ice "No real father would give custody of his daughters, even to his own mother" She lifted her aristocratic nose "Whatever you did, that's what you needed to do. I'm leaving, I'm tired of your insolence" started to turn when she was interrupted.

"Why do you care?" Sesshoumaru looked really curious.

"I don't know if you know, but I'm also a mother" she measured him from head to toe "No mother would allow her child, newborn or not, to be alone or helpless" she was happy that Sesshoumaru knew exactly when she lies, omits or tell the cruelest truth. This ensures that he understood that she knows more than he would like about the latest events.

The mother sought her son because she knows very well that he is proud and arrogant, just like herself. She knew that her son had learned, in the most painful way, the value of life and how much death cannot be circumvented on a whim. She wanted to make sure her granddaughters were well and properly protected. Touga would not forgive her if she allowed two creatures, fruits of such a true union to suffer from predestined complications, she herself would not forgive herself, after all, she is a mother and now a grandmother. As they say, grandma is a mother twice. She with an exaggerated theatrical pout as she sank onto the throne in her castle “It's a shame, I wanted so much to take care of a girl, or two”

**Author's Note:**

> I see Kimi-sama as a sour and sadistic youkai, as well as lush and really disinterested in her ex-husband's affairs, but still, she is a mother. She is the type of personality who says it all to your face, and you need swallows the truth without a glass of water.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed  
> xoxo


End file.
